Bill
by Cross zone
Summary: No pedí llegar a este lugar, no pedí encontrar este lugar, no pedí que dijeran mi nombre. Solo tenía hambre de más y ustedes me mostraron el camino. Ahora han liberado a la bestia y deberán enfrentarla. La energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se vuelve más bizarra.


Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta humilde historia, espero que sea de tu completo agrado.

Sin más que decir vamos a la historia.

Notas al final.

Todo Gravity Falls pertenece a Disney, pero todo surgió de la mente del genio Alex Hirsch.

Bill

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente, un lugar basto lleno de callejones y corredizos. Un lugar en el que habitan tanto el sueño como las pesadillas. Tanto el paraíso como el infierno.

Oh humanidad. De todas las especies, seres y criaturas que habitan el multiverso. No existe una tan enigmática como ustedes. Aunque no tan enigmática y rara como esa chica rubia con corazones en las mejillas. Tienen la capacidad de crear, de soñar, de imaginar… y de destruir todo lo que aman.

Ahora les pregunto quién tiene más culpa. El que crea el arma o el que la dispara.

A través de los siglos y los milenios ustedes solo buscan obtener poder y más poder. Colocan en la cima a su rey tirano para después ser ustedes los mismos que lo derroquen. Son como una serpiente que se cómo su propia cola. Como esas series que llevan al aire más de 6 temporadas y comienzan a reciclar la trama.

Todos quieren paz, pero prefieren crear caos y anarquía. Que saben ustedes de la anarquía y el caos… destruir un vidrio, crear vandalismo, robar, destruir, incendiar, consumir y desintegrar. Para al final decir "esto no volverá a suceder" y a los 5 minutos vuelve a suceder… Me pregunto ¿De verdad son ustedes los más evolucionados en su planeta?

En su afán de buscar conocimiento son capaces de abandonar a sus familias, esos sueños de unidad, esos sueños de aventuras, ese futuro feliz junto a alguien que siempre te aprecio sin importar nada más, todo con tal de saber más que nadie y por fin dar una explicación a todo lo que te atormenta. y al final. Terminan perdiéndose de este mundo.

En su afán de buscar respuestas son capaces de estar con la gente equivocada, hacer cosas que saben claramente que no deberían, pero es su desesperación intentar comprender todo lo que existe, todo lo que fue y todo lo que será, conocimiento infinito. y al final. Terminan convirtiéndose en marionetas.

En su afán de buscar la felicidad son capaces de tomar cosas que no les perecen, algo que saben que está mal. Pero el mundo no gira entorno a ti, los demás caminaran hacia adelante pero tú te quedaras atrás viendo como todo lo que creías se aleja poco a poco. Plagado de sentimientos egoístas, lleno de miedo, lleno de desesperación, solo quieres volver a ser feliz volver a que como todo era antes, no abandonar ese lugar especial y brillante que te ha dado tantas emociones. y al final. Terminan encerrados en una burbuja de mentiras.

MMmhh… esto es interesante.

En su afán de buscar proteger a sus seres amados son capaces de todo… absolutamente todo. Pueden poseer el conocimiento, pueden poseer las respuestas, incluso tal vez crean ser felices. Pero nada de eso importa si no tienen alguien con quien compartirlo. Son capaces de guiarlos y fortalecerlos aunque ellos les sientan desprecio. Son capaces de regalarles su poca felicidad… aun cuando se encuentran vacíos y grises por dentro. Son capaces de romper el mismo tiempo-espacio, todo para decir un perdón y obtener un gracias. Son capaces de dar todo de ustedes, quemarse hasta borrar ningún rastro de lo que fueron o lo que son. Todo con tal de saber que están bien, saber que sonreirán, saber que ya no preguntaran ahora responderán, que ahora saben que conocimientos son los que realmente importan. y al final. Te volverás un héroe sin siquiera saberlo.

Podría llorar por tan trágico y conmovedor final pero ahí no radica la diversión.

Pero todo esto tuvo un inicio tubo un inicio.

Tan desesperados se encontraban de querer obtener todo lo que pudieran anhelar más allá de su sueño más raro. Que abrieron puertas que no se pueden cerrar. Jugaron con fuego y terminaron quemados y aun pese a las advertencias volvieron a jugar con él. Intentaron domar un león cuando no eran más que simples hormigas… pero saben que es lo más triste de todo esto… que cuando las hormigas se unen son capaces de devorar un león.

Pero saben que es también lo más gracioso.

Que al final no salvaron nada, fue su error enseñar el camino, fue su error abrir la jaula, fue su error ser tan simple y banales. Terminaron corrigiendo algo que ustedes mismos causaron, le pusieron un curita a una herida que ustedes se provocaron.

No pedí llegar a este lugar, no pedí que encontrar este lugar, no pedí que dijeran mi nombre. Solo tenía hambre de más y ustedes me mostraron el camino. Ahora han liberado a la bestia y deberán enfrentarla. La energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se vuelve más bizarra.

Así que probablemente este no sea el final… o ¿sí?

Dicen que las imágenes valen más que las palabras.

Yo no creo que sea así.

Con las palabras correctas puedes lograr mucho más que con una simple imagen.

Así que mientras exista un Stanford, mientras exista un Dipper, mientras exista una Mabel, mientras exista un Stanley. Mientras exista un Pines que esté dispuesto a conseguir algo. El caos siempre existirá.

Al final fue divertido jugar con la mente de todos.

Recuerden los estaré vigilando!

Por cierto ya es algo tarde apaga el teléfono y duérmete, o debería decir computadora…

Oh finges trabajar.

Humanos todos son tan predecibles.

Recuerden los estaré vigilando!

…..

Un paseo por la mente de un dios del caos, les voy a ser sincero fue algo un poco difícil de hacer crear las metáforas y todo eso, Bill es un personaje a mi parecer bastante complejo y carismático, a la vez de temible… y si vi Weirdmageddon.

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Emotivo, aburrido, triste, penoso, gracioso.

Sin más me despido correcciones o comentarios en la sección de Reviews.


End file.
